Promises of an Outlaw
by Abarero
Summary: There was the outlaw. There was the bio-android. And there was the promise between them. A Gene x Melfina collection of stories.
1. 19: Red

Author's Notes: It's amazing really. I've loved the series Outlaw Star ever since I first saw it years ago, and it's only now that I'm finally getting around to writing for it.

Anyways, I claimed the pairing Gene x Melfina at the livejournal community 30(underscore)kisses, and this collection will be the stories I write for that claim.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Lady in Red  
**Theme**: #19- Red

* * *

_My lucky number's one, my favorite color's red…_

She was born of the world of computers. Data, biotechnology, and the mysterious ways of the "black box," the building blocks which she was made from.

Her DNA, when it came down to it- was a combination of human genes and binary coding. The basics of human life melded with the replication of two numbers over and over. Zeros and ones, myriads of them. But in a field of nothingness, those ones stood out vibrantly.

One had always been his lucky number.

And perhaps that was why he'd felt drawn to her from the start. In a sense, she had his lucky number written all over her.

Along with her, came a spaceship and a whole mess of problems. Adventure, danger, it all followed in her wake. But he never once had he held it against her. He'd painted the ship red- the ship she could control, and named it the Outlaw Star. It was the start of the legend of Gene Starwind.

He used to be so wild and carefree, but slowly- that changed. Now he had a promise to keep, a promise to a mysterious bio-android named Melfina.

And sure enough, his lucky number wrapped in the package of a beautiful black-haired girl did bring about its fair share of luck. After all, only a very few people had made it to the Galactic Leyline and survived.

She was a maiden in red, a puppet, a key to unlocking the wishes the Leyline could control. That was Melfina's true identity, her true purpose. But to Gene, she was more valuable than anything the Leyline could offer.

That foreign place where all was dyed red. The golden path stained with the split blood of those who had died. The ominous red orb that hovered in midair, speaking of death and desires. Red like the Maiden of the Leyline.

It was all turned to red. A color Gene said was his favorite. But how could it be that when it was his red blood upon the ground?

_They are dead. They are dead. Return them._

His luck came back to him then; her beautiful voice calling out to him through the darkness.

"Gene."

His eyes opened to her world. The world of the Leyline's Data Repository. And there she was- clad in the softest hues of red, and he in a red to match it.

"Gene, is there something you desire? Say it. By using the Leyline I can grant anything your heart desires and make it real."

The man in red paused; his face serious as he contemplated his reply.

"Gene?"

"There isn't anything that the Leyline can give me;" He spoke firmly, "All I really want is for you to return with me."

"Gene…"

She was touched by this, a single tear trailed down her face. He smiled, fond memories flooding his mind.

_She was crying when I first met her. Crying because she didn't understand why all those numbers and words were programmed into her head._

"Oh no, I made you cry again. Melfina, what is it that you wish for?"

"I want…to stay who I am. I want to be with you forever, Gene."

"Well that's what I want too."

He extended his hand to her, his lucky lady in red, and kissed her tenderly.

"Then come away with me, Melfina. Right now."

"Okay."

For at the Leyline, where one could chose anything their heart desired- Gene Starwind knew exactly what he wanted.

Then again- red had always been his favorite color.


	2. 4: Our distance and that person

Author's Note: I've never seen someone write about Harry and Gene/Melfina at the same time without making a bit-to-do about a love triangle. Anyways, here's my take on that concept

* * *

**Title**: A Song for a Dead Man  
**Pairing**: Gene x Melfina  
**Fandom**: Outlaw Star  
**Theme**: #4- Our distance and that person  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. 

**Warning**: Spoilers for the end of the series.

* * *

Everything was such a rush after coming back home. It was as if the whole event at the Leyline was a dream. Or perhaps, I should call it a nightmare. 

If it wasn't for the fact Melfina's tank turned red now instead of blue, I would have sworn it was all just a crazy hallucination. Heh, maybe it was the results of drinking myself into a stupor or eating too much in an effort to one-up Aisha. You never know, right?

And it didn't help that the officials at the Sentinel spaceport didn't seem to like our goodbye last time. No matter how much I told those bastards that it was pirates that caused our reckless launch, they just wouldn't buy it. Damn assholes.

Now here I am, left with lots of time to think, as I sit in this cold jail cell doing my time. Running my fingers up through my shorter hair, I laugh to myself. Here I am with a bunch of lowlife scumbags and little did the asses know that they were in the presence of a legend.

I'm one of the few people in the universe who'd escaped the high-security prison of Hecatan-Kyraz. I've outsmarted and ended up helping out the elite Angel Links security forces. And I've seen the Galactic Leyline and lived to tell about it.

But my heroics fall on deaf ears and I'm left with little to do to pass the time.

"Starwind, you have a visitor."

The gruff voice is familiar, the same message being delivered once every week when Jim comes by to fill me in on the goings on. But this time, something is different.

"What is it now, Jim…"

"Jim's out doing a job, so I came instead. I…I hope that's okay."

The polite, sweet feminine voice catches my ears and I sit up immediately on the cot.

"Melfina?"

Her face lights up as I address her, "Hello, Gene."

It falls into an awkward silence between us again and I sigh heavily.

We hadn't really talked since everything that had happened. Then again, I'd been whisked off to this jail about as soon as we landed so that sure didn't help any. But I couldn't help but feel there was an uneasy distance growing between us. Almost like we didn't want to talk about it, because that would make the what-ifs and what-could-have-beens of the situation back then all too real.

I could have died back then. I also could have wished for anything my heart desired. Heh, figures by the time in my life that I was presented such a limitless wish that ole Gene here had turned into a softie. Looking up at the black-haired girl before me, I remember why my heart chose the way it did.

"Mel, um…you really didn't have to come out here just to see me wallowing in my misery."

Her eyes dart down as she shifts her feet.

"I…"She bites her lip, searching for the right words, "I wanted to see you, Gene."

And with those few words- that growing distance, our awkward silence since we'd survived the Leyline; all those unsaid things come rushing back to me.

"I'm glad you came, Melfina."

* * *

I guess the guards have fallen asleep on duty. That or they just don't have the heart to tell a pretty little girl like Melfina that visiting hours are long over. 

Whatever the reason might have been, I'm grateful for it.

The conversation started out simple enough; the bland questions of "what have you been doing," and "how are you doing" being passed over to speak of more important things.

I ask her if she regrets coming back with us.

She smiles, almost teasingly, and asks if I regret "wasting" my wish.

Damn her, she's got me there.

Melfina's changed, no longer uncertain about who she is or what her value is. Then again, I suppose I've changed as well. Who would have guessed that Gene Starwind could ever settle down with just one woman? I know some old drinking buddies who wouldn't believe it unless they saw it with their own eyes.

Slowly, we begin to close the distance. Filling in the parts of the story we didn't know. What happened to her before I reached her at the Leyline; the perils of Hazanko and the others. And my journey there; the people I faced, the deadly casters I fired that drained my life force.

"Gene…about Harry."

Oh him, Harry McDougall. I wouldn't say we were friends, but now, I wouldn't say we were enemies either.

The person that had once filled me with such anger and bitterness, gave me the greatest gift at the cost of his life. I can be a reckless moron at times (well, at least Jim says so), but I know when to pay my respects.

"Gene, I know you don't like him and that he was mean before but…but Harry…"

I reach through the bars, silencing her with one finger.

"He saved you, I know. It was because of him that we were able to open the door."

"Gene…"

His final words, those last moments when only his auxiliary circuits kept him in some state of life, he gave it all for her. Bastard, going out like a tragic hero and making it hard for even me to hate him too much.

But those last words, that last promise, now rings in my ears.

_Go to her Gene and listen to the beautiful song she sings. Ask her to sing it again, just for me._

"He asked me a favor, Melfina."

Her eyes widen, surprised that Harry and I had shared a brief moment of understanding. I find myself reaching down to clasp her hand, anything I can do to keep her from crying again.

"Harry told me," My eyes shift to the floor, "To listen to the beautiful song you sing. To ask you," I give her hand a gentle squeeze as I look back up at her, "if you could sing it again, just for him."

The tears well in her eyes despite my efforts, but she smiles through them.

"Okay," She replies, wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

I take her hand once more, watching her intently.

Looking up to the sky, she murmurs quietly to herself, "Harry, thank you."

And as those whispered words slip out across her tongue, she begins the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

It's haunting, yet gorgeous. Gentle, yet impassioned. Simple, yet so complex.

It's a song for a dead man. His last wish now being fulfilled.

Her song ends and I close the remaining distance between us, pressing a kiss to her lips. It's awkward through the damn bars to the cell, but I manage to make it work. Pulling back, I smile; my hand reaching up to thread through her hair.

Melfina smiles back and I silently, I thank Harry for this gift. We might have disagreed on many things, but there was one thing we both understood.

"Beautiful. He's right, that's the only way to describe it."

And with that thought in mind, I make him another promise.

_Harry, I'll protect her forever. You can count on that.

* * *

_


	3. 14: RadioCassette Player

**Title**: We Don't Fix Antiques  
**Pairing**: Gene x Melfina  
**Theme**: #14- Radio-Cassette player  
**Notes:** For those unfamiliar with the monetary system, Death Rob of episode 1 had a bounty of 4000 wong for comparison. Story takes place post-series.

---------------------------------

"Jim, what the shit is this thing!"

Glancing up from his work, the teen pushed his goggles up and gestured with the screwdriver he held.

"It's a radio-cassette player. Pre-space era. We're supposed to fix it, Gene."

The red-haired man sighed in exasperation as he continued to poke at the strange box.

"How many times have I told you, we are not just a _normal_ repair company? Just because we say we'll fix anything doesn't mean we want to waste our time on lame stuff like this that won't pay a thing. And since when do we fix antiques?"

"Actually Gene," The boy said turning back to the engine he was re-wiring, "We'll get 5000 wong if we get it working. The antique's dealer said it was very rare to find one in this condition."

Eyes widening, Gene turned to the small black box.

"You're shitting me..."

"The paperwork's right there. The box doesn't seem to be hotwired to a bomb or anything suspicious and I checked the guy's background and he's completely legit. We're just lucky he brought it to us and not someone else."

"So," Gene poked at a button and jumped back a bit when a small compartment on the front popped open, "How are we gonna fix it?"

"I have to finish this engine, but that schematic that Gillium pulled up for us seems to be the wiring on it. I'm guessing just check that over, replace the damaged wires and hope for the best."

Picking up the paper, he frowned, "This looks almost too easy."

"Well then why don't you fix it, Mr. Easy?" Jim muttered, tossing his screwdriver aside in favor of a wrench.

Gene snorted, "Okay then I will."

Turning back to the box, he once again examined the diagram.

_"I've wired a spaceship before, what's one little ancient music box?"_

-----------------------

It had been hours, and Gene sat glaring at the box with a pile of wires in his lap.

"It seems to be running, but the sound isn't coming out."

"Perhaps it just doesn't like such inexperienced mechanics?" A small pink-cylinder remarked.

"Either help or get lost, Gillium. Damn that Jim, running off to deliver that engine. He _knew_ this was harder than it looked."

"Shall I try and pull up another information file on this?"

"The radio part's fine, it's the cassette that seems to be malfunctioning."

"I'll see what I can pull up on cassettes," The computer replied, files beginning to blur by in the laptop he was hooked to.

Gene frowned as the files came up, "No. No. No. No...wait!"

Gillium stopped, the current file coming into focus.

"It looks like it might be this reel," He said pulling the cassette out of the slot and looking at it, "The damned tape is twisted."

"You really think it's something that simple, Gene?"

"We'll find out..."

--------------------

"Gene?"

The black haired girl pushed the door to Starwind and Hawking open, looking around inside before entering and sitting down the bags of groceries. Melfina tilted her head in curiosity as she listened, a soft melody coming from the kitchen.

Walking over, she noticed the small black box that was playing a song.

"That you Mel?" Gene's voice came from behind her.

"Oh! Gene!" She started, turning quickly to face him.

He laughed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

His shirt was off, and he was toweling off his hair, so Melfina figured he'd just taken a shower. Looking back to the box, she smiled.

"What's this, Gene?"

"Some radio-whatever thing. And since I fixed it, we're gonna get 5000 wong," He noted with a wide grin.

Melfina blinked, "Just for this box?"

Slinging an arm around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Crazy antiques dealer said if we could get it to work, that's what he'd pay. Apparently they're really rare or some shit like that."

"Oh."

The rough clicking of the cassette caused them both to jump, Gene fearing that it was once again broken. Instead, the tape began to play the opposite side, a soft romantic rhythm slowly filling the room.

"It's a pretty song."

"I think it's one of those old dances. A waltz or something. Fred tried to seduce me with something like it once."

The young woman laughed lightly at that, "He was quite persistent, wasn't he?"

"Still is, the eccentric bastard," Gene remarked, pulling Melfina closer.

The two fell silent for a moment, just enjoying the quiet song the radio played.

"So, it's a dance?" Melfina asked.

Gene nodded, "Yah, why?"

Her wide eyes glanced down at the ground, softly murmuring, "Oh. No reason."

The red-haired outlaw smiled, knowing right away what it was she wanted. Reaching out, he tilted her chin up towards him.

"Would you like to dance, Mel?"

"Oh! Well I'd..."

Before she could protest further, Gene awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"I think it's something like this," He said slowly trying to lead her in the simple three-step dance.

Their loose waltz spun around the kitchen, both of them smiling as the ancient radio crackled out the tune. Gene captured her lips in a quick kiss before he spun her around again, the two beginning to laugh at how ridiculous their impromptu dance must look.

From the nearby doorway, Jim leaned against the frame shaking his head.

"We don't fix antiques, eh Gene? Could have fooled me."

-----------------------------


	4. 28: Wada Calcium CD3

**Title:** Some Like it Hot  
**Theme:** #28- Wada Calcium CD3  
**Notes:** Set post-series

---------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight- just one pill can make me stronger, give me twenty-four hours of luck in which nothing bad will happen to me _and_ increase stamina?"

The wrinkled old man nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't dare ask such a high price for it if it only did one of those great feats!"

Gene contemplated it. He did have the money for it- well, if he used all the bounty he just got on a wanted criminal and ignored all the docking bills and repair fees that needed to be paid. Plus, he reasoned, their stay in Tenrei was paid in full since they were guests of the great wizard, Urt. As long as he didn't piss her off or lose any ping-pong matches to her, there shouldn't be a single problem...

"Gene! I can't believe you!" Jim's voice cut into his thoughts.

"What? Consider it a good investment. If I use it, I can go out and hunt the biggest bounty out there and nothing bad will happen to me. That'll earn back the money for the pills and more!"

Jim didn't look convinced, "Sir- can I see one of these so-called 'Wizard Spirit Pills?'"

The man seemed skeptical, but handed it over anyways; "Trust me, young man. Your friend would be making a wise investment. These pills have the essence of the three Tenrei Wizards packed into each one, and for only 16,000 wong- you get three pills."

Examining the small pill, Jim waited for the seller to be distracted before pulling out a wire from his pocket. He listened for the beep before handing the pill back and sighing.

"Let's go, Gene," Jim said, starting to pull Gene away from the booth, "We didn't get an all-expense paid trip to Tenrei just for you to blow all our savings on a calcium pill."

"Calcium pill? What are you talking about, that pill was..."

Jim held up a small computer monitor, "I tested it when he was rambling. The pill's properties are the same as a calcium pill."

"Well shit..."

"At least you didn't buy one, right?" He said firmly.

Gene scoffed, "Fine fine; you win for now. So where are the others?"

"Probably in this tourist money trap masquerading as a Universal Fair. Why?"

"Just wondering. Sheesh, what got into you today anyways?"

"Need I remind you?" Jim countered, leveling him a glare.

"What?"

He sighed, pulling Gene over to a bench and motioning for him to sit down. At that, the red-haired outlaw had a sinking feeling that his young partner was legitimately mad about something. Definitely not good.

"Let me put this in a way you might- just might- understand," Jim started, taking a deep breath, "Last night, I didn't get much sleep. This was, of course, due to your sleazebag behavior over the message from Urt. Okay- fine, be happy that the lady wants you to come back and visit because she's curious how the hell we made it out of the Leyline in one piece. Hell, even be a bit obnoxious that she agreed to pay for our stay. But for crying out loud Gene, can't you have once little ounce of tact when it comes to Melfina?"

Slumping on the bench, Gene averted his eyes, "So that's what this is about..."

Jim sat down beside him, "Look, I know that settling down is hard for your brain to comprehend; but Gene, Melfina thought that after what happened at the Leyline, after what's happened since then- that she was someone special to you. And then you go and blow it by acting like a big letch the second a busty woman shows up on the ship's video message screen!"

"...She's really mad then, right?"

"Of course she is, Gene. Why wouldn't she be? You were this close to kissing your monitor!"

Gene leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

"I really screwed this one up, didn't I Jim?"

"Yes, you did."

"Shit..."

Jim lightly thwacked the back of Gene's head, "So you'd better do something about it, or I have a feeling that both Aisha and Suzuka are going to rant your ear off once they track you down."

"Thanks Jim, I'll figure out something."

He sat up, reaching over to mess up the younger boy's hair before standing.

"Where is she?"

"I'll show you, but then the rest is up to you."  
------------------------

Melfina sighed once more, the warm water trickling down her back. She'd hoped if she got the chance to visit Tenrei again, she wouldn't be too caught up in her thoughts to enjoy it. But this time, much like before, her mind was rather preoccupied.

_"I suppose it was too much to assume everything would be easier now. I might understand myself better but..."_

"Mel? You over there?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Glancing towards the wall that separated the woman's bath from the men's, Melfina blinked.

"Damned pigs, get the hell outta here! This is important! Move it, assholes!"

She couldn't help but smile slightly to herself, definitively pinpointing the voice as the slew of curse words continued.

"Gene, is that you?"

The cussing stopped, and she could hear him clearing his throat; "Yah. Mel, can we talk?"

Her mind went back to all the 'advice' the others had given her.

_"You just can't let that good-for-nothing walk all over ya, Mel! He owes you lots and lots... Then again, he owes me a lot too but..."_

"Aisha, this isn't the time for your problems. This is about Melfina."

"Sorry Suzu."

"I believe what she is attempting to say, Melfina, is that relationships are supposed to be equal. Gene seems to have a...bit of a problem understanding this, so you need to hold your ground until he does understand."

"Melfina, I'll tell ya; Gene's not gonna change over night- he's not like that. But if you keep acting like it's okay for him to keep chasing after every pretty girl then he's gonna keep doing it. It's okay to get mad at the sleazebag, now and then. Trust me- he deserves it."

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and tried to think of how she'd seen Jim or Aisha handle their qualms with the reckless outlaw.

"Mel?"

"What did you want to talk about, Gene?"

Her voice sounded cold, and that unnerved him; it meant that she was actually mad at him. Not just upset- mad.

"Err...well, it's kinda hard to talk through this wall so..."

"Then I suppose it must not be that important," She retorted, inwardly proud that she was maintaining her anger so well.

"Melfina look..." He sighed, realizing he'd have to give a little before she was willing to listen, "I'm sorry. Can we please talk?"

"Well..."

"Please?"

She had to stifle a laugh, knowing that kicked-puppy pleading voice all too well from when he would plead with Jim. But on thinking of the expression on his face that usually went along with it, she had to cave.

"Just a moment. Meet me outside."

His loud sloshing and grumbling faded away as he exited the bath, drawing a towel up around her- Melfina got up and made her way out as well.  
-------------------

Melfina wasn't sure that Gene could look much more pathetic than he did at the moment. Granted, he was certain that he looked at least semi-dignified; but she couldn't help but notice the little things off.

Like the fact his hair was sticking up at an odd angle due to the water and the rather noticeable fact that his tacky-Hawaiian print shirt was sopping wet. By all appearances, it was pretty clear that he'd literally jumped into the hot springs, fended off the pigs and made his way directly to the wall separating the two sides.

In short, one Gene Starwind was desperate.

Pulling the towel closer around her swimsuit clad form, Melfina quietly walked up behind him and paused.

"Gene?"

He turned around, eyes wide.

"Melfina- about what happened..." Gene trailed off, watching as Melfina casually fidgeted with the towel; finally foregoing it in favor of just letting the sunlight warm her skin. The outlaw let his eyes trail down her body, the two-piece swimsuit hugging each and every curve.

"Damn, you're beautiful..." He finally managed.

Melfina's lips quirked up into a teasing smile, "Don't think you're getting out of this that easily."

Gene smirked back, "Nah- I mean it Mel. But jeez, can you tone down the Jim-act? Hearing that 'I am so not letting you sleaze your way out of this' tone coming from you is kinda scary."

She finally laughed at that and Gene took that as a cue that it was okay to move closer. Reaching down, he threaded his fingers up through her hair.

"I am sorry though, Melfina. Sometimes I _am_ a sleaze, even if I don't exactly want to admit that. And thanks to you, and no doubt everyone telling you just how to deal with my pathetic ass, I'll hopefully get better about it- okay?"

Melfina nodded, her face brightening into a smile.

"Now how about we go back down to the fair-market-tourist-whatever thing they've got going on and we'll see about getting you something nice as an apology?"

"Okay Gene, apology accepted."

He smiled then, "Good. Because hearing anymore of Jim's reprimands coming from you would really start to freak me out."

They both laughed then, heading down the path towards the lively city. And as Gene noticed a couple of other guys checking Melfina out, he proudly slung his arm around her shoulder and pecked a kiss on her check.

Melfina was flustered by the display, but Gene murmured a reassurance.

"Just letting them know- this beautiful girl is mine and mine alone."

And at that, she smiled- knowing that everything between them would be just fine.

---------------------------------------


	5. 24: Goodnight

**Title:** Dreamers  
**Theme:** #24- Good Night  
**Notes:** Set post-series  
-------------------------------------------

It seemed like everyday, she'd come up with some new question about humans and the way they worked. Gene blamed it on the Leyline, often telling Jim that being hooked up to the data repository made her extra-curious. But even if she was, and even if he complained- Gene would always do his best to try and answer her questions.

The day before, she'd asked about the meaning of life. Gene laughed at that, telling her humans had been wanting to know the answer to that for years.

"So... even humans don't know?"

Gene shook his head, "Nope. Trust me, they've tried but no one has a set answer to it."

Pausing thoughtfully, Melfina tilted her head and smiled, "Well perhaps we were created just to live. That seems like a good enough reason, don't you think so Gene?"

Laughing once again, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if you _are_ the data repository, Mel."

"But I..."

"Because that's the most intelligent and logical answer to that question I've ever heard."

She blushed at that, fidgeting slightly. Looking up nervously, she met Gene's eyes, "You really think so, Gene?"

He smiled, "I do."

--------------------------------------------

The next day, she seemed content going about things normally and Gene had to admit he was getting slightly worried when by evening she'd not as of yet asked him any new questions. Figuring she was just so pleased with yesterday's discussion, Gene shrugged it off at first. But that evening, he found that she had a question brewing all along.

He felt her weight slide into bed next to him, her slender arms wrapping around him from behind as her chin rested against his back.

"Gene?"

"Hmm?"

He figured it would be just like usual, the quiet good night or a reminder that he had a job early the next morning so he couldn't sleep in. But as she'd been doing since the day he'd met her, she surprised him yet again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_"Ah... now she asks..."_ Gene thought to himself before shrugging.

"Sure."

"What do you dream about?"

Gene paused, his mind quickly flitting back to a similar conversation he'd had with Melfina.

_"Let me stay like this until I fall asleep. When I'm like this- I feel like I can dream. I feel like I am dreaming."_

"Why do you ask?"

She shifted against him, "I've just... been thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

She playfully shoved his back, "You tell me first."

_"My dreams? What are my dreams about?"_ Gene shook his head. There were some that were just plain weird- those that he woke up from knowing that he'd drank way too much the day before. There were others- mostly older dreams- that were certainly too X-rated and too slanderous to mention in a situation like this. But aside from that... his dreams were...

"Well, you see- I'm not sure anymore what I dream about. For the longest time, my dreams were about going into space, getting a taste of adventure and making a name for myself. Heh, sometimes there was this beautiful girl with me too."

He paused to roll over, smiling on seeing Melfina's wide, inquisitive eyes. Once he got comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Resting his chin on top of her head, he chuckled a bit to himself, "But if that's what I dream about, then maybe I'm dreaming right now. I've been to space, the damn pirates sure made it one hell of an adventure and whether anyone cares or not- I'd say living through the Leyline constitutes making a name for myself."

Releasing his hold on her, Gene pulled back to look down at Melfina.

"And whatdya know, it looks like there's a beautiful girl with me now too."

Her smile widened at that, a light blush on her cheeks, "Gene..."

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

Finding his personality infectious as usual, she smirked back at him.

"Then let's keep dreaming forever, Gene."

The two fell quiet for a moment, her warm body snuggling against his as she began to drift off to sleep. But not about to let her sleep without his question being answered, Gene prodded her back awake.

"Nuh-uh, you're not weaseling out of this one. What were you thinking about that triggered this, huh?"

She blinked a moment, "Uh...well...um..."

Glancing away, she murmured something under her breath.

"Couldn't hear you," Gene teased.

"I was thinking that... someday, I'd like to have a family."

Gene froze up and Melfina started to get nervous.

"I've had Gillium look into it and everything and it seems like bio-androids can be equipped with _those_ human parts to enable such a thing. And of course, it wouldn't be right now. It'd be when we're older and not traveling so much and...and..."

She felt a gentle finger rest against her lips. Gene was smiling down at her.

"I guess I've got something new to start dreaming about then, right?"

Her smile returned in full-force at that, "You mean..."

"Someday- yeah... But for now- you're going to have to be content with just me and the others around, is that all right?" He was touched, she could hear it in his voice. But they both agreed, it would be something in the future- something to look forward to.

Nodding in reply, tears started brim in her eyes. Gene quickly brushed them away, "Leave it to you to get right to the heart of things, Mel."

"Gene..."

"But right now, we need to sleep. We've still got a lot of adventuring and space traveling and legend-making to do before I'm ready to be a Dad."

"Okay, Gene. Good night."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Melfina."

--------------------------------------------------


	6. 9: Dash

**Title:** Define: Outlaw  
**Theme:** #9- dash  
**Notes:** Set post-series

--------------------------------------------

_Just as in the last great age of sailing, pirates were reborn in space. But in this new age of odysseys, a new breed of sailors appeared who worked outside the law yet sided with neither space pirate nor space forces._

Outlaw. This was the name given to those who traveled in space with only their freedom as their guide. 

--------------------------------------------

He hadn't done this in _forever_.

Rainwater splashing up from the ground's puddles and into his eyes. Veering in and out of narrow alleyways; never knowing if a bullet, knife or something worse was waiting for him around the next corner. The adrenaline pumping in his veins. The thrill of the chase.

And now he was getting to share this haphazard addiction with someone new.

"Gene, turn left up ahead," Her voice instructed.

Cape flaring out behind him, he gripped her hand tighter and rounded the next corner.

The alleyways were bleak, damp, and simply put- not the ideal situation for a cross-city chase. But, thanks to some quick thinking and a tracking system that Gilliam and Jim developed, it was now very easy for Gene to track anyone once they'd been bugged. 

That is, if he had his bio-android partner along for the game.

"Next turn, go right," She said quietly, knowing that they were drawing near.

Their target, not too happy about being trailed, fired a few shots in their direction as they came around the next bend. Gene quickly dodged, rolling to the ground and protecting his companion while he was at it.

"Don't move," A gruff voice ordered from behind them.

_"Shit! The bastard had backup..."_ Gene cursed inwardly.

"Why don't you put down your gun?" The man muttered; firing a shot through Gene's cape and successfully knocking the gun from his hand.

_"Damnit, he can see through our clothes; that's just gross man! At least it looks like a cheap system, so my ace should be safe..."_

Gene frowned, glaring over his shoulder at one he assumed to be the gang's leader.

"Look man, I've already got one too many gay men in the galaxy checking me out- so why don't you turn off your little x-ray vision there?"

"So you can draw another weapon?"

Cursing, Gene tossed out his other handgun onto the ground. "There, happy now?"

"What about your lady friend?" The man queried, ulterior motives present in his tone.

"Don't you dare, you goddamned bastard!"

Gene pulled her closer, hoping his body would act as a shield. Tucking her head under his chin, he barely made out her faint whisper.

"Is the safety off?"

"Huh?"

"The gun. Is the safety off?"

Trying not to draw the suspicion of the gangsters, Gene leaned in and whispered.

"You can't be thinking of..."

"I'll be fine. Cover me."

"But..."

"You still have your trump card, right?"

"Mel!" He harshly reprimanded. This was far too dangerous for her to be doing, especially on her first job on a bounty.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Trust me."

And despite how all logic and reason defied it, how worried and concerned he was, and how much he was damning himself for dragging Melfina into a situation like this- Gene couldn't deny her that trust.

"I do," He replied; and in a moment- she was gone from his grasp.

No one- Gene thought in retrospect- would have ever suspected quiet, little Melfina capable of such a feat.

She dashed forward, snatching up the waylaid weapon in a blur.

_"Is it an adrenaline rush? Wait... do bio-androids have that?"_

Turning, she fired a shot that knocked the gun from the gang-leader's hands. It was an expert's aim.

_"I guess if she's programmed to fly a spaceship, the knowledge to aim and fire a gun can't be too complicated for her..."_

She jerked back slightly, not accustomed to the recoil from the gunshot. But even so, she remained focused intently on the situation.

"Gene, behind me."

_"Damn, she's good..."_ He thought to himself, quickly drawing his Caster and leveling it on the man.

"Don't move."

"B-boss, they've got a Caster!" Their original target stammered, eyes widening at the ancient weapon.

Ever since the incident at the Leyline, and Gene's boasts in bars across the galaxy about the caster shells he'd fired there, word had gotten out amongst pirates and even other outlaws that there was some powerful dark magic involved in Caster guns.

Lucky for Gene, and any other Caster owners, this meant that most of their bounties anymore were at least semi-wary of the weapon and its uses.

Keeping his gun on the target, he moved closer to Melfina and whispered to her.

"On the count of three, switch directions. You keep an eye on him over here and I'll baby-sit the others until the cops get here."

Melfina nodded, "I shall signal Gilliam to contact the authorities."

_One...two...three..._

The two spun around, not giving their captives a chance to move. Gene grinned, "Okay, why don't you all put down your weapons. I'd hate to waste one of my rare fourteens on scumbags like you."

One of the gangsters quickly threw down his gun; then panicked, glancing to his comrades.

"Guys- haven't you heard? Those guns use dark magic. If it's a rare bullet then..."

The gang hesitated, a few others slowly lowering their guns.

"Fourteen? Is that the one that even cancels out Tao magic?" Another gangster murmured.

"Actually," Gene spoke up, trying not to laugh and blow his buff, "Fourteens create black holes and suck their victims into it. It's gross really, seeing a guy's body turn inside out and..."

Within moments, each of the gang members tossed their weapons to the ground and surrendered. Mission accomplished.

It wasn't long before the authorities had arrived on the scene. They rounded up the ten member 'Sea Vipers' gang and gave their thanks to the two daring enough to take on the vicious group.

"It was nothing," Gene assured them, tossing an arm around Melfina, "The two of us can handle anything."

------------------------------

Gene would have preferred a lively bar after his adventurous day; a place to relax, brag and get drunk. But Melfina, despite her odd penchant apparently for firing guns and chasing bounties, simply felt out of place in such a bawdy environment.

They decided on middle ground- a not too wild, but not too quiet, tavern.

Once the formalities of "what do you want to drink?" and the perusing of the menu was done, the two fell into a moment of awkward silence.

Melfina fidgeted nervously, finally bringing herself to speak up.

"Gene?"

"Huh? What is it, Mel?"

"Did I... do okay?"

Mentally, Gene kicked himself for not praising her sooner; reaching across the table he ruffled her hair.

"Okay? That was damn more than okay!"

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"So what came over you anyways? One second you were just tracking the guy, the next you were firing guns and giving _me_ orders."

She blushed, glancing away, "I'm not sure. I just realized that you were in trouble and wanted to do something about it... and suddenly, I thought of a way."

Gene nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"But, it was sorta fun. I mean...not like having guns pointed at you is fun or anything but..."

He reached up and hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"I know. That's why I love doing this so much. It _is_ fun. Like a game in which you gamble everything with just your skills and luck to back you."

"That's what outlaws do, right?"

It was an innocent inquiry, but Gene was slightly surprised by the question. He thought of Hilda and chuckled to himself, wondering what the skilled woman would think of Melfina developing an appetite for an outlaw's way of life.

Then again, after running from the McDougall brothers, the pirates and the Anten Seven- perhaps even someone like Melfina would get bored returning to the normalcy of everyday life. Once you get a taste of adventure, you keep coming back for more.

"That's the way this outlaw works at least," He replied.

Melfina nodded, poking about at the food on her plate.

"Gene?"

"Hmm?"

"The next time you go out- can I go with you?"

Gene blinked; thinking to himself that with some proper training that Melfina could be one hell of a partner. And if Jim was along as well- they'd be a downright unstoppable team.

"Of course! You're part of Starwind and Hawking, aren't you? Plus..." He leaned across the table and gave her a wink, "I've always thought it would be great to have a hot babe fighting off pirates and bringing in bounties with me. Looks like my luck finally won out, huh?"

Melfina blushed, "Gene..."

He pecked a quick kiss on her lips and leaned back to pick up his glass.

"To outlaws?"

She smiled, lifting her glass as well.

"To outlaws like us."

--------------------------------------------


End file.
